<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something old, something new by eg1701</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678651">something old, something new</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701'>eg1701</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Sweethearts, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Wedding Fluff, Weddings, a club within a club, newlyweds!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Denbrough-Hanlon wedding reception is humid, and Richie and Ben invite Mike to their club, Bev is an aggressive dancer, and Bill is a giant romantic about the whole wedding thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom &amp; Richie Tozier, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon &amp; Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>something old, something new</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>as is my motto, it's bill and mike hours! and not only that it's bill and mike <i>wedding</i> hours!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>also, let's play spot the pepper potts line in this! (though it's used in a much happier context)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie waved Mike over, to the table where he and Ben were sitting. Mike excused himself from the conversation he was half listening to, wondering what Richie was about to tell him that had Ben looking both fond and annoyed at the same time. It was a look he was used to<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yes?” Mike asked, standing behind an empty chair and jamming his hands in his pockets, “What’s up you two?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Benjamin here and I would like to offer you very exclusive membership into our two person club but first we must have more information.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Am I going to regret this?” Mike asked Ben, frowning slightly.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Probably,” Ben took a sip of his wine and rolled his eyes, “Sit Mike. Might as well get it over with. It’s best to just accept your fate.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Mike chuckled, and pulled out the chair to sit. It was quickly cooling as it grew darker. Of course it was humid as always, given Florida weather, but late enough in the year to be bearable. Behind him somewhere, he heard Bill laugh, and he stole a glance back to see Bev attempting to dip him.<br/>
</p>
<p>He felt himself smile, a wave of affection surging over him. Bill caught his eye and smiled.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Let him be a newlywed for a second Richie,” Ben said, though Mike only half heard him. He shook his head and returned his attention.<br/>
</p>
<p>“What’s this exclusive club?” Mike asked, “Aren’t we already a club?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s the Losers Club Members Who Have Been Yearning Since Childhood and Finally Managed to Legally Snag the Object of Their Affection Away from Their Spouse,” Richie said, far too quickly to have made the name up on the spot, and clearly very impressed with it, “It’s a branch of the Losers Club only open to people who meet a certain criteria.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“That’s a <i>really</i> shitty name,” Mike said after a moment, “Did you come up with that by yourself?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“It is a shitty name. It needs an acronym,” Ben agreed, loosening his tie. It was dark green in reality, but looked black in the low light, and it matched Bev’s dress perfectly, “But the acronym is just as long and that goes against the point of an acronym in the first place.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“You sound like Stan,” Mike said.<br/>
</p>
<p>“The question Mike, if I may,” Richie leaned forward and waved his hand, dismissing the acronym talk, “Is about little Mike. Was he in love with Bill too or is this an adulthood crush?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Beyond the regular in love with Bill we all had,” Ben clarified, motioning with his wine glass vaguely in Bill’s direction, “That’s a given.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s not new,” Mike said after a moment of consideration, “Damn, I nurtured that shit for twenty seven years. Dated off and on you know, had a few things get kind of serious? But nothing very long lasting. You probably get it. And then Bill comes and tells me he's getting a divorce and I think, shit, I might have a shot. And well, here we are.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Richie nodded solemnly, leaning back, “Then, Mikey, you have gained access to our club.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“It doesn’t have the same ring as Losers Club,” Mike pointed out, “Actually I think it’s a pretty bad name. You couldn’t have shouted <i>that</i> at the damn clown.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s awful,” Richie agreed quickly, chuckling, “But it’s <i>accurate</i>.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Mike smiled, “I suppose so.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Do you want to join our shitty club or not Mikey?” Richie asked, “Please, we don’t just offer this to anybody. Consider it carefully.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Course I do,” Mike said, “Thanks for the offer I guess?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Welcome Mr. Hanlon. Or is it Hanlon-Denbrough now? What are you two doing?” Richie stuck out a hand and Mike shook it. </p>
<p>"We haven't decided yet. It's forthcoming."

</p>
<p>“We look forward to working with you Mr. Surname To Come.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh God what are you signing away Mikey?” Bill asked, coming over. He’d lost his jacket at some point, and put his hands on Mike’s shoulders. Mike looked up at the touch and Bill kissed his forehead when he did, “What have you d-done? Legally I'm involved now.<br/>
</p>
<p>“That’s actually <i>extremely</i> confidential,” Richie said, very seriously, and he pushed his glasses up on his head, “Sorry Bill.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“You really don’t want to know anyway,” Ben offered, “You done being thrown around by my wife?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“She’s a lot stronger than she looks,” Bill said, “I handed her off to Eddie.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh great now she’s gonna throw <i>my</i> husband around,” Richie said, though by his casual tone and posture, Mike figured he thought Eddie could fend for himself, “I should go heckle him. You kids have fun.”<br/>
</p>
<p>He pushed his chair back and stood up, rolling his shoulders as he did so, like he was going into battle. He downed the last of his wine in one sip and wagged his fingers.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Behave you two,” he called to Bill and Mike and he headed off to the dance floor. Ben stood up as well after a moment. Mike knew he was probably itching to get back to Bev and he understood. Weddings always made people romantic.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Should go and find Bev,” he muttered, “I would like to be thrown around by her.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Was it something I said?” Bill asked, sitting in Ben’s abandoned chair, looking after them, “How are you Mikey?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I’m good Bill,” he said softly, and took one of Bill’s hands, the left one with the new wedding band, “Can’t believe we got married.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Bill chuckled, “M-me either man. Can you tell me t-this c-confidential information?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh,” Mike laughed, and stole a glance back at Richie, who looked like he was annoying Eddie by the bar although Eddie was failing to hide his affection behind a look of annoyance, “Richie and Ben just wanted to know if I’d had a crush on you when we were kids. They’ve got a little club, cause you know how they were when we were kids, in love with Eddie and Bev. Least I managed not to pine so much.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Ah,” Bill smiled. It was probably Mike’s favorite sight, that smile of his, “It’s weird that it’s happened three times. I th-think the odds of that have to be slim. But we were always defying the odds.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Tom was awful, so was Myra. Aurda’s very nice though. But I don’t think you can’t go through something like Derry and expect the other person to understand it really, it changed us,” Mike shrugged, “I think we were all thrown together by fate. It’s hard to figure out. You know what I mean?”<br/>
</p>
<p>A moment passed. Bill squeezed his hand.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah Mike,” he said, “I do. You wanna dance?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Sounds good Bill. I’m leading.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Bill nodded, “I’ll let you.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“But can we sit for a few more minutes?” he asked. The wedding had been a whirlwind, and Mike thought that this might have been the first time he’d sat in several hours. His legs were tired from being on his feet all day, and he had the strange feeling you got after being up for a long time, and having several glasses of wine over a few hours. Things took on a slightly unreal quality, like he wasn’t quite there, but it was more of a daydream or something.<br/>
</p>
<p>And besides, he thought the last time he and Bill had had a moment together was the actual I do’s. That was at least four hours ago.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Sure Mikey,” Bill said softly. He moved his chair closer, and put a hand on Mike’s face, “I love you.”<br/>
</p>
<p>He could feel the warmness of Bill’s wedding ring on his face, slightly warmer than the rest of his hand. They matched, their rings, bright, pure, simple silver. Bill wanted something different from the gold bands he and Audra had, and silver seemed a good, logical switch.<br/>
</p>
<p>(Besides, silver <i>had</i> served them well in the past, and it seemed like a nod to Derry in a way, and the things they had done there.  As much as they didn’t want to acknowledge it, Derry was a part of them.)<br/>
</p>
<p><i>This</i> silver, though, Mike was hoping wouldn’t need to be used to try kill a Goddamn clown.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I love you too. I have for so long.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I know,” Bill sighed, “All that’s in the past now. You k-kept the lighthouse for us, and you can rest now.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Bill leaned forward, so they were touching, forehead-to-forehead. Mike felt Bill’s hand on the back of his neck. His touch was soft but firm, and sort of grounding. He knew Richie joked about it-- and he understood, really he did-- but Bill and Audra had seemed so… solid. She was a good woman, and the few times Mike had met her, they had gotten along. She was kind and talented, and he knew that Bill loved her, and probably still had love for her, the kind you have when a marriage just sort of dissolves.<br/>
</p>
<p>He’d never have wanted to get in between that. But then Bill had said they were getting a divorce, and then Bill was telling him he loved him, and the divorce was final, and they were moving in together, and suddenly, it seemed, they were engaged. Was this really not just some dream?<br/>
</p>
<p>He sometimes wished he could go back and tell himself that, just to let him know that it’d all be worth it in the end.<br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” Mike said, “I’m alright. I’m happy.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“So am I,” Bill replied, “Incredibly happy.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Another moment passed and they pulled apart. Mike nodded and stood up, pulling Bill along with him, “So what are we going with, Denbrough-Hanlon or Hanlon-Denbrough? Richie was asking. He’d gonna be an annoying asshole about whatever it is. Call it clunky or something.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Bill rolled his eyes. “Bold words coming from Richard Wentworth Kaspbrak- Tozier. Like Kaspbrak-Tozier isn’t literally ten times worse. Besides, Richie only took Kaspbrak so he could keep making jokes about Eddie’s mom. I’m convinced of it.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Mike laughed, “Probably.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I could just drop Denbrough all together,” Bill said, intertwining their fingers together, “Keep it for the books. Make it a pen name.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh they’d never let you live that one down Big Bill,” Mike said, nodding in the direction of the party and chuckling to himself. Richie and Patty were dancing now, while Stan looked on in both mild horror and amusement, “you’d forever be known at the biggest romantic in the club.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh come on B-Ben writes a love poem and keeps Bev’s signature in his wallet for nearly thirty years and <i>I’m</i> the biggest romantic?”<br/>
</p>
<p>Mike nodded, “I don’t make the rules, I’m just here to tell you. You’ll have an entire bit about you in the next special. And when Bev finds out? Kiss any sense of peace goodbye, the woman is brutal. Biggest romantic ever, Bill Denbrough. I’ll make you a shirt.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Bill laughed.“Mikey, I love you.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I love you too Bill.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you as always! i don't give hanbrough enough attention and there's nothing i love more than a wedding!</p>
<p>in addition! a dear friend of mine has started publishing work based on our RPG campaign characters. the one <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558684/chapters/62021128"> here</a> is a rouge one (yes <i>that</i> rouge one) au starring them (my characters even make an appearance in later chapters!) i'd love to send you her way if that's your thing! beware of angst! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>as always, take care of you and yours and you know where to find me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>